


Ceased to exist.

by PerfectStormVirgil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Fluff, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, no happiness in the literature club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStormVirgil/pseuds/PerfectStormVirgil
Summary: He needed to stand.He needed to reach the rendezvous point at the ruins of the church.He needed to watch Mello rub this in Nears face. But he couldn't move





	Ceased to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted months ago on my amino https://aminoapps.com/c/death-note/page/blog/ceased-to-exist/eYqR_vzpu3ud4BEPrVwKxMz71vxdq73kBnk

Matt stayed standing, despite his skin being pierced by bullets in eight different places. He took a step back, wavering, then falling against the cherry red Camaro he was so proud of with a thud. 

The goggles hid startled, tearing eyes as he struggled to stay conscious. His lips parted and his cigarette fell out, landing in his blood. He couldn't move, speak.... anything. He could vaguely hear the sound of a new car and a news report over the sound of his heart trying to pump blood faster than he was losing it.

He needed to stand.

He needed to reach the rendezvous point at the ruins of the church.

He needed to watch Mello rub this in Nears face. But he couldn't move. He was suddenly struck with the realization that his heart had stopped; he couldn't hear it. He couldn't breathe, his heart had stopped; he was basically dead. In fact, if he wasn't still able to think you would be certain he was dead, but his mind raced. 

He needed to get up, he had to, but these cold legs couldn't move anymore. He wondered what would happen to him. Thinking back to Mello, he was reminded he had no idea what would happen when he died. The rosary and a blonde wore, where the Christians correct? 

Buddhists? 

Or...Was it just… Nothing?   
Absolutely nothingness? 

The terrifying thought loomed. Was Mello okay? While he wanted him to be, A small part of him hope he died as well, that he didn't leave Matt All alone, with whatever Mystery beyond death. The thought was selfish and he pushed it away, remembering why the blondes life is so important. Realizing why he craved to be near him.

 

 

 

The very moment he realized he was in love with Mello what is the moment Mail Jeevas ceased to exist.

 

 

 

\---

Inspired by the fact that your brain continues to function 4 to 10 minutes after your heart stops


End file.
